(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery power supply device and a method of controlling power of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When an overload is applied or all energy that is stored in a battery is spent, a battery power supply device such as a conventional uninterruptable power supply (UPS) converts a power supply source that supplies power to a load from a battery to an external power source.
In this case, when the battery power supply device is connected to the load, the battery power supply device selects and uses power that is supplied to the load from necessary power among battery power and external power using a power static switch such as a static switch.
However, there is a limitation in power that the battery power supply device can supply to the load due to an output limitation of a battery inverter.
Further, a phenomenon in which power that is supplied to the load is instantaneously interrupted may occur for several micro-seconds to several hundred micro-seconds when power is converted by operation of the power static switch. That is, as an instantaneous power failure occurs at a power conversion time point, so a problem of power quality occurs.
Further, by using the power static switch, a circuit is complicated, and the switch is consumption goods and thus it is inconvenient to regularly perform maintenance of the switch.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.